Wendy Conrad (Earth-616)
, , formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal, juggler | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Scarsdale, New York | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Eliot Brown | First = Hawkeye #3 | Last = | HistoryText = Early life Wendy Conrad was a mercenary who specialized in explosives. She was trained in the art of juggling by Oddball. Death-Throws Her first recorded mission paired her up with Oddball and the Silencer: The three of them had been hired by Crossfire to kidnap the superhero Hawkeye. Bombshell disguised herself as a nun to approach Hawkeye and his partner Mockingbird, and then she attacked with her explosive gauntlets. Bombshell then harassed Mockingbird with incendiary weapons while Oddball was taking care of Hawkeye. Although the heroes were more skilled, the villains managed to knock them down and took them to Crossfire's HQ at Cross Technologies. Oddball was impressed by Bombshell's skill for the craft, and talked her into joining the Death-Throws, a team of criminal jugglers to which Oddball belonged. Hawkeye and Mockingbird escaped from Crossfire's trap, destroyed his ultrasound machine and captured Crossfire. Oddball and Bombshell were defeated and would have been arrested too, but they were rescued by Tenpin, a member of the Death-Throws who was also Oddball's brother. Tenpin had been looking for his missing brother, and Oddball convinced him to back Bombshell's addition to the team. Death-Throw leader Ringleader welcomed Bombshell as the fifth member of the team. Crossfire contacted the Death-Throws from jail. He wanted the jugglers to release him, and agreed to pay them when he was freed. The Ringleader accepted the deal, and Bombshell and the other Death-Throws worked together to free Crossfire. However, once they had taken Crossfire to their own HQ, they discovered that Crossfire was broke! His assets had been impounded and he had lost any useful link with Cross Technologies. The Death-Throws decided to use Crossfire as a bait to attract Hawkeye and Captain America to a trap, but those two Avengers defeated all of the Death-Throws. Bombshell and her partners went to jail. Bounty of Hawkeye Crossfire later escaped and put a bounty on Hawkeye's arm, hoping to destroy the hero's archery skills and break his spirit. An army of criminals consisting of Razor-Fist, Brothers Grimm, Bobcat, Bullet Biker, Mad-Dog, Bombshell and the Death-Throws looked to claim the reward. They however are defeated by Hawkeye teaming up with Mockingbird, and Trick Shot (Buck Chisholm). Hawkeye went after Cross through the sewer, he is knocked over the edge and clung for his life, but Hawkeye rescued him so he would rot in prison. Femizons Bombshell was then approached by Superia, a feminist zealot wanting to gather an all-women super-villain team: the Femizons. Bombshell became one of the several dozens of super-powered women who supported Superia's scheme to sterilize all the women in the world except for a few chosen ones, and then force the governments to accept their demands as the only way to ensure humanity's continuity. Along with the other Femizons, Bombshell traveled to Femizonia Island in the South Atlantic in the S.S. Superia. However, two Femizons had a long-lasting outgoing feud that led them to conflict during the trip. Snapdragon attacked Diamondback and injured her. Diamondback's allies Captain America and Paladin tracked her disappearance and boarded the S.S. Superia. A third Femizon, Ferocia, raised the alarm and Bombshell attacked Cap and Paladin, as a part of a 50-women army. Although they managed to defeat the males, Superia's scheme was a disaster when the protection of Femizonia Island was broken and Superia was forced to leave to stop her own sterilizing bombs. The Femizons were disbanded and each of them went her own path. R.A.I.D. Bombshell re-joined the Death-Throws and went with them to London with their old boss Crossfire as part of a R.A.I.D. terrorist attack on the city. They were tasked with causing destruction and death on Tower Bridge, but were defeated by Union Jack and Sabra. Bombshell actually had a chance to throw an explosive at Union Jack, but he convinced her to surrender, claiming that his armoured uniform would protect him, while she would be horribly scarred or possibly killed in the resultant explosion. Misty Knights' Crew She joined Misty Knight's Crew along with Tiger Shark, Crossfire and Nightshade. The team was set up to defeat Purple Man and his Villains for Hire. | Powers = | Abilities = Bombshell is not only a great juggler, but also an expert in explosives, including creating, preparing or defusing any explosive object. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Bombshells: Bombshell juggles with armed explosives, including hand grenades. She tosses the ring in the last spin before throwing them. * She also wears stun rays in their wrists. | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Martial Arts Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins